Eu e o Sonho
by Cee M
Summary: “Sonhei contigo!” Ino é uma jovem romântica e sonhadora. Ela tem a in felicidade de estudar no mesmo colégio que Gaara, que nem sequer sabe o significado de amar. O que acontece depois dos sonhos? InoGaa


**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma das personagens me pertence.  
U.A. (Universo Alternativo)

**Sumário**: "Sonhei contigo!" Ela não queria contar, mas ele não lhe deu outra hipótese. Ino é uma jovem romântica e sonhadora. Ela tem a (in)felicidade de estudar no mesmo colégio que Gaara, que nem sequer sabe o significado de amar. O que acontece depois dos sonhos? InoGaa

**Eu e o Sonho**

By:_Cee M._

_A Lua, um fina risca branca no céu, era a única testemunha do casal sentado na praia. Ela estava sentada entre as pernas dele e ele abraçava-a. A brisa gentil fazia os cabelos de ambos ondularem, longos loiros ou curtos ruivos. Ela sorria para ele quando virou a cara e no instante em que o azul celeste prendeu o verde ambos souberam que pertenciam ao outro. Ela permaneceu a olhar para ele até que por fim ele alcançou os lábios dela e os selou com os dele._

Ino acordou sobressaltada. O coração batia descompassado e os olhos esbugalhados diriam a qualquer um que ela tivera um pesadelo. No entanto, o que se passava com a bela loira acabada de acordar não era exactamente um pesadelo, pelo menos não nas palavras de Afrodite, a deusa grega do amor. Ino, por outro lado, não só encarava aquilo como um pesadelo como também via a situação como sendo uma maldição, ou talvez uma piada de mau gosto do seu subconsciente.

- Que porra! Não me faltava mais nada! Já não basta aturar aquele ser desprezível nas aulas mas agora também resolve invadir os meus sonhos e as minhas noites tranquilas! Humpf!

- Ino, cala-te! Há quem queira dormir! - a loira estava quase aos gritos e a voz que tinha acordado por causa dela não parecia muito feliz.

- Sakura.. Quanta boa disposição matinal! - Ino esquecera-se por completo que não estava mais num quarto sozinha. Este ano o colégio tinha aberto, finalmente, os dormitórios novos e como os quartos eram maiores tinham sido feitos grupos de quatro meninas em cada quarto, claro que os quartos eram maiores, mas mesmo assim a Yamanaka preferia quando tinha um só para ela. Tinham-na agrupado com Haruno Sakura, a sua amiga de infância. Assim como com Hyuuga Hinata, uma menina que Ino não conhecia, apenas sabia que ela era prima do Neji, o gostoso que andava sempre a vaguear sozinho pelos jardins. Junto com elas estava também Sabaku nu Temari, a segunda loira do grupo, que tinha um grande defeito no ponto de vista de Ino: Temari era irmã de Gaara, o ruivo empertigado que teimava em arruinar os dias, e agora também as noites, da Yamanaka.

- Vá lá, meninas. Sorriam, hoje não há aula de Matemática porque a Professora Anko teve o bebé ontem. E assim também não há Química porque aquele professor mesmo lindo foi ter com a mulhersinha dele.

- Temari, deixa de dizer coisas dessas sobre o Professor Kakashi, se alguém te ouve vai achar que és doida. - Hinata tinha acabado de acordar e já começava a ficar com dores de cabeça de ouvir as amigas.

O quarto era grande e num dos lados, em vez de parede, era uma enorme janela. Havia quatro camas, todas elas com a cabeceira encostada na janela gigante de modo que, da esquerda para a direita, dormia Yamanaka, depois Haruno, seguida de Sabaku e por fim Hyuuga.

Na parede oposta às camas, a mesma onde se situava a porta, estava um grande armário embutido na parede. O armário tinha quatro portas todas elas com espelho de corpo inteiro no lado de dentro, e cada porta dava para uma divisão do armário. Cada rapariga tinha direito a uma parte do armário e, tal como todas as manhãs, assim que todas ficaram despertas o suficiente para se mexerem, as quatro raparigas, em uníssono, como se de um bailado se tratasse, levantaram-se e foram às portas respectivas do armário. Cada uma abriu a sua porta e olhou-se ao espelho para verificar se alguma borbulha demoníaca resolvera aparecer durante a noite, e logo depois pegam na farda e numa muda de roupa interior.

Depois deste ritual quase que ensaiado foram para o balneário das raparigas onde cada uma trata da sua higiene diária e se veste. A farda do colégio consiste numa camisa branca e numa típica saia de pregas preta. A saia é curta, ao contrário do normal, tapando apenas até meio das coxas. Não há meias incluídas na farda, mas há, sim, um blazer, também ele preto, assim como uma gravata bem vermelha.

Hinata por ser mais recatada e ameninada, embora as suas formas redondas e voluptuosas tivessem pouco a ver com uma menina, usava o cabelo comprido até meio das costas, com a sua usual franjinha, e calçava umas sabrinas pretas com um pequeno lacinho branco. A maquilhagem da Hyuuga era apenas um brilho rosado nos lábios.

Enquanto Hinata acabava de pôr o brilho Sakura tentava calçar os ténis freneticamente:

- Sakura-chan, pára quieta. Eu ajudo-te a apertar isso. Tens estado a ter uma manhã traumatizante. - a Hyuuga era a simpatia em pessoa.

- Obrigada, Hina-chan. - por outro lado Sakura teve de forçar um sorriso e tentar evitar resmungar para si mesma, a manhã não estava a correr nada bem.

Para contrastar com Hinata a Haruno usava o cabelo rosa todo escadeado, com risco de lado, e uma pequena franja a tapar um pouco da sua testa. Havia sido a maneira que ela arranjara para "esconder" a sua testa, que todos diziam ser enorme. Calçava uns ténis bem confortáveis, que tanto podiam ser brancos, pretos ou vermelhos. Naquele dia ele estava mal-disposta devido ao acordar brusco por isso optara pelos pretos. Ino e as outras já sabiam o significado daqueles ténis: "Afastem-se! Não estou de bom humor! Vou matar alguém!". Sakura usava sempre um risco preto nos olhos, assim como rímel e por vezes um leve brilho. Esta imagem, e temperamento, valera-lhe a alcunha de Moody ou Mood. Ninguém em toda a escola mudava de hmor tantas vezes como ela.

- Ino!

- Que foi, Tema?

- Ajuda aí com os carrapitos, se faz favor. Isto hoje não sai nada direito.

- Tudo bem, anda cá que eu trato disso. Hina e Saku, corram e tentem apanhar mesa na cafeteria. Senão hoje ninguém toma pequeno-almoço.

- Sim, sim.. Tamos a ir, Sr.ª "Eu-sou-loira-e-boa-por-isso-mando" - Sakura estava com o humor relativamente pior do que antes, Ino sabia que ela odiava ser mandada mas não resistia a irritá-la.

Ino continuou a ajudar Temari que, por estar habituada ao clima frio de Moscovo, quando se via agora deparada com um clima ameno, andava de chinelos, umas vezes rasos outras com um pequeno salto, e prendia o seu cabelo loiro, ligeiramente mais escuro que o de Ino, em quatro carrapitos, os mesmo que hoje não conseguia fazer sozinha, ficando com um ar entre o infantil e o esxy, porque, assim como com Hinata, o penteado e os sapatinhos não chegavam para disfarçar o corpo de que era dotada.

Depois de ajudar Temari com os carrapitos Ino concentrou-se nela própria. A saia curta fazia com que as suas pernas parecessem ter metros, "quilómetros de pele sedosa e quente" nas palavras galanteadoras de Naruto, o que deixava Ino sempre feliz. A camisa branca não era nada de mais, mas, ao contrário das outras, a Yamanaka nunca, _nunca_, usava a gravata e assim deixava uns botões abertos. Não muitos, apenas dois ou três para ficar com um devote na blusa agradável à vista de todos. Nos pés, como de costume, Ino rendia-se aos encantos de ter uns belos saltos altos calçados que só contribuiam para a sua figura.

- Prontinha. Só falta o cabelo e perfume. É melhor deixá-lo solto, demora menos e assim ainda posso conseguir ir ter com elas antes que o café acabe, como é hábito. - Ino ia apenas escovar o cabelo para lhe dar um aspecto apresentável quando um vislumbre de vermelho no espelho a fez lembrar-se do sonho que a acordara nessa mesma manhã. Só para contrariar o subconsciente Ino fez duas tranças no cabelo ficando com um ar mais "colegial" como nos filmes. - Isto é só para aprenderes, Yamanaka Ino, que os sonhos são só sonhos! - internamente ela tinha medo que indo de cablo solto o sonho se pudesse tornar real por isso contrariava os aspectos que podia.

* * *

Para não variar, quando Ino chegou à mesa o café já tinha acabado. Isso depois do encontro que tivera no caminho para lá fez com que a herdeira da Yamanaka Fashion Industries explodisse.

- Porra! Mas será que dá para não beberem sempre o café todo?! É sempre a mesma coisa! Quando chego nunca há café! Tenho sempre de ir ao bar no dormitório masculino para tomar o pequeno-almoço! - disse Ino em gritos que fizeram estremecer até a rabugenta Sakura, e metade dos estudantes ali presentes.

- Vais dizer que não gostas, é? - Temari era a mais perversa do grupo e qualquer uma ali entendia o ponto de vista dela. O bar no dormitório dos rapazes deveria ser só para raparzes, e era isso que acontecia, tirando as aparições constantes de Ino. As meninas tinham a cafeteria mais p´roxima por isso não tinham bar, mas nem todos os rapazes comiam no bar. Uma dúzia talvez fazia-o, até porque todos esses sabiam que Ino lá ia inevitavelmente à procura do café e a reclamar que nunca deixavam nenhum de parte para ela.

- Claro que tem os seus dias bons, mas noutros tenho a _agradável_ companhia do teu irmão mais novo. O que não se pode dizer que seja algo bom.

- Ino, não reclames tanto e corre mais. Para chegares lá a tempo de comeres e ires para as aulas é melhores despachares-te.

- Hai, hai.. Tou a ir. Mais logo contovos com quem tomei o pequeno-almoço. Ciao.

_

* * *

_- Gaara, podemos ir comer, por favor? A Ino deve estar lá, ou a chegar, e eu gostava mesmo de estar com ela antes da primeira aula. É sempre tão difícil apanhá-la durante as aulas. E ela é uma coisinha tão bonita de se ver.. Alegra logo o meu dia. Por isso anda seu, zombie!

Era Uzumaki Naruto quem barafustava com o ruivo. Naruto tinha em Ino a sua musa inspiradora. O loiro pintava assim como escrevia canções de amor que faziam chorar as pedras da calçada, e ele sempre dizia que Ino era a sua musa. Claro que o resto do mundo achava que as inspirações dele aconteciam sempre no meio dos lençois, mas os que conheciam Ino e Naruto sabiam que eles eram só amigos.

- Sim, sim.. Não sei por que é que alguém há de querer ver aquela loira, mas enfim.. - Sabaku nu Gaara, tentava vestir o uniforme do colégio. Tal como o das raparigas era apenas uma camisa branca, umas calças pretas e o blazer da mesma cor, e a gravata vermelhona.

- Cala-te, Gaara. Sabes tão bem como eu, que adoras andar aos amaços com ela, nem que seja para "lutar" pelo lugar mais perto da janela na aula de Desenho. E não faças esse ar de espanto! Toda a gente sabe que vocês têm aula de Desenho com a Professora Tsunade às segundas-feiras. E também sabemos que a maior parte das vezes a Professora vos deixa lá sozinhos..

- Já chega! Vamos logo! Não estavas com pressa, Naruto??

- Sim! Vamos!

Um sorria de orelha a orelha pela perspectiva de ver a loira, o outro mostrava cara feia mas, internamente, admitia que estava um _pouquinho_ feliz por ir estar com ela. Ambos sairam a correr do quarto para irem para o bar, que por acaso fica no fundo do corredor. Assim que lá chegaram viram uma loira esbaforida aprecer a correr e sentar-se no banco ao balcão perto da janela. O empregado já tinha tirado uma grande dose de cafeína e já a colocava em frente a ela.

Ino sorriu feita tola para a caneca de café fumegante e suspirou de prazer ao inalar o aromava que subia no ar.

- Puxa, Ino.. Quanto satisfação por ver um café! Não vi nada desse entusiasmo quando te encontrei ainda há pouco no dormitório. - Ino congelou o movimento de levantar a caneca. _Aquela voz de novo!_ Gaara sempre arranjava maneira de tirar o prazer àquilo que Ino fazia.

- Naruto-kun, anda sentar-te ao pé de mim. - Ino falava com o Uzumaki como se Gaara nem existisse. Naruto, já habituado àquelas maquinações entre os dois ia começar a deslocar-se para o banco ao lado dela quando, de repente, algo se acendeu no seu cérebro. - Calma aí!

- O que foi, baka?

- Não me chames baka, Gaara-teme. Prosseguindo, _tu_, seu ruivo manhoso, disseste-me qu tinhas acordado tarde. Afinal já estiveste no dormitório das meninas! O que é que vocês estavam a fazer juntos logo de manhã?!

O entusiasmo daquela associação de pensamentos deixou Naruto muito contente e cheio de orgulho, mas cobriu Ino de pânico "_Se alguém descobre.."_ foi tudo o que ela pensou. Gaara estava aparentemente calmo e ponderava no facto de contar, ou não, o que o tinha mantido ocupado e à Yamanaka no dormitório.

* * *

Bem, gente, esta é a minha terceira fic! : DD  
Agora vou ter de escrever capítulos mais pequenos para cada fic, para conseguir escrever para todas, ou então mantenho o tamanho mas não escrevo para todas na mesma semana..

Espero que gostem.. E aí, o suspense do final deste cap?? Foi bom, ne?? xD

DEIXEM REVIEWS ; ) eu adoro ler reviews : )

bjs


End file.
